Nacida para ti
by catita taisho de kou
Summary: el summary completo está dentro de la misma historia XD por problemas de espacio es que no pude poner aquí... si les gusta Seiya Kou y quieren un final feliz para él ¡entren aquí! mi amada estrella fugaz tendrá su final feliz,pero ¡ojo! no es SeiyaxUsagi... ya lo entenderán ;)
1. cuatro años después

_¡hola!_

_XD tal parece que mis ganas de escribir no acabarán nunca y aquí estoy con una nueva historia,había escrito dos one-shot anteriormente,uno de inuyasha y otro de sailor moon,también los publiqué y ahora me decidí por hacerlo con una historia un poco más larga de mi shoujo favorito: sailor moon. Está es la primera historia de larga duración que escribo así que por favor ¡tenganme paciencia! trataré de actualizar rápido y que por supuesto la historia sea de su agrado._

_uhm...que más... a si ¡por poco se me olvida! está historia no es un SeiyaxUsagi, a pesar de que son mi pareja favorita, aún no me animo a escribir una historia donde Mamoru no quede con ella,es que simplemente...no me da mi hermoso y alocado cerebro; más bien,esta es una historia con un final feliz para Mamoru, Usagi y Seiya ^^ ya me entenderán luego. Por el momento les pido que antes de leer el prólogo ¡por favor! lean el "resumen" de lo que va a tratar la historia...es que en el summary no cayó casi nada :P_

_los personajes son de la gran naoko-sensei, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo ha sido creado para asesinar cruel y desgarradoramente el aburrimiento en una semana acostada por contraer influenza._

_**¡POR FAVOR LEER ESTO!**  
_

_**Han transcurrido 4 años desde que sailor moon derrotó a caos y ahora la paz ha vuelto a reinar en el planeta tierra, las sailor scouts están en el camino para alcanzar sus sueños, las relaciones se han fortalecido y otras nuevas han surgido; sin embargo, hay dos guerreras que lloran por el amor perdido y no dejan de pensar en un posible reencuentro. Lamentablemente nada es eterno y la tranquilidad del planeta azul se verá afectada por una potente energía maligna que resurge de lo más profundo del universo. ¿La aparición de nuevo enemigo tendrá algo que ver con esa luz rosa que apareció en el cielo y con aquellas estrellas fugaces que lo atravesaron? "Es un placer conocerlos,mi nombre es Hoshi, princesa heredera al trono de cristal". Ha llegado una hermosa joven a hacer temblar las vidas de todos los defensores de la paz y pondrá en tela de juicio todos los sentimientos. ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo? ¿Qué es lo que ella y Plut ocultan?. Se sabrán muchas cosas nuevas sobre aquel utópico futuro y se descubrirá lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la sobreprotección. Aquellas tres estrellas fugaces regresarán y se verán más que nunca involucradas en el acontecer de la tierra,en especial con respecto a una misteriosa joven. Dos de estos astros vuelven a reconquistar a sus amadas guerreras, mientras que el otro deberá resignarse al amor no correspondido de su princesa lunar;sin embrago,entre un corazón roto y otro desangrado,podrá surgir el amor tan anhelado. Aquel futuro cada vez se acerca más y la mariposa de luz de la estrella no nata es de vital importancia;un cambio para un futuro mejor,un amor nuevo para iluminar el corazón. Una historia llena de música,amor,dolor,reencuentros y sobretodo...de esperanza.  
**_

Prólogo:Cuatro años después.

- ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEER! OTRA VEZ ME QUEDE DORMIDA! LUNA POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE?!-gritaba una jovencita de gracioso peinado.

La gata suspiró. Habían cosas que no cambiaban,y "esas" eran algunas de ellas.-lo intenté Usagi-chan,pero tu posees el sueño más pesado del universo,el mundo podría caerse y tu ni siquiera te enterarías-respondió de lo más natural.

-que cruel eres Luna-se quejó la joven antes de salir de su casa.

¿Qué cual era su destino? Pues la í es,Tsukino Usagi había conseguido entrar a la universidad,aunque eso no fue nada fácil,empezando por el hecho de que no tenia idea de que quería estudiar y terminando en que,precisamente,odiaba estudiar.A pesar de que rogó para no ir,sus padres,amigas y hasta su novio le dijeron que no podía quedarse de ociosa;por lo que no tuvo más remedio que escoger una carrera y esforzarse para lograr entrar a la el tiempo,se dio cuenta de que lo que les tenía a los estudios no era falta de inteligencia sino pereza,y con la ayuda de Ami y Mamoru pudo salir exitosa. ¿Qué cual fue la carrera que escogió? Le costó,pero al final se decidió a ser una publirrelacionista,ser a la cara de una empresa en eventos,ir a a muchas fiestas,conocer a gente importante y con su manera de ser,le resultaría pan comido conseguir clientes e interactuar con otras organizaciones;además como un "bonus extra",le enseñarían como hablar y vestirse adecuadamente, idiomas,protocolo y etiqueta...definitivamente esa carrera era para ella,le enseñarían cosas aplicables para su futuro como "reina".

Solo existía un pequeño problema... ¡Nunca llegaba a tiempo!

A pesar de la prisa que llevaba,no pudo evitar pensar en que Rei y Luna tenían razón,jamás conseguía llegar a tiempo.

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro años desde aquella cruel batalla con Sailor Galaxia,ella seguía siendo impuntual y glotona,sin embargo,ya no era tan llorona y asumía todo con que lo pensaba con detenimiento,ninguna de sus amigas habían cambiado de forma radical,era como si ellas se mantuvieran invariable ante el tiempo.

Sus queridas amigas. Ami había salido con honores de la preparatoria y entró a la Todai para estudiar medicina siendo el puntaje más alto,tal parecía que su tímida Sailor Mercury estaba cada vez más cerca de su sueño,convertirse en una gran doctora,justo como su mamá.Por su parte,Rei no entró a ninguna universidad para sorpresa de todos;la razón fue muy simple:ella quería ser toda una miko y para eso,abocaría todo su tiempo a dedicarse al lado espiritual,aunque la temperamental Sailor Mars tenía otra razón para quedarse en el templo:al fin se había decidido a darle una oportunidad a Yuuichiro y quería disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con su novio. Para la realización de aquella relación todos intervinieron,incluso Mamoru y el propio abuelo de Rei pusieron de su parte para que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos;sin embargo,no eran los únicos que estaban en pareja,su querida Makoto también tenía pareja,tal parece que la atracción que ella sentía por Motoki fue finalmente correspondida y ahora ambos disfrutaban de una hermosa relación. La poderosa Sailor Jupiter estaba más feliz que nunca,tenía un amoroso novio y estaba estudiando para convertirse en la mejor chef que el mundo hubiera conocido,no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.Y finalmente,su amada Minako consiguió entrar a una escuela de canto y actuación,la gran Sailor Venus estaba en el camino para ser toda una idol,como aquellos a los que solían perseguir cuando eran más pequeñas.

Y aún así,cuando todas estaban ocupadas,siempre encontraban un tiempo libre para verse todos los días en el templo Hikawa,después de todo,la amistad que tenían no la dejaban de lado por nada en el lo personal,Usagi se sentía muy afortunada,tenía amigas que la amaban,una paz en su adorado planeta,la cual llevaba ya cuatro años y por supuesto,un novio amado Mamoru estaba por terminar su carrera de medicina;después de que la batalla con Galaxia concluyera,él decidió quedarse a estudiar en Japón,uno porque no creía que le volvieran a dar la beca y lo más importante,porque no quería separarse de su amada Odango-atama,bueno eso es lo que él le había dicho,y ella se sintió feliz por no tener que separase de él.

Sin embargo,había algo que no podía olvidar,y cada vez que veía las miradas de Ami y Minako cargadas de melancolía,lo cuatro años que aquellas estrellas fugaces se habían ido,salvo por eso,todo era dicha;en el fondo de su corazón,por muy egoísta que sonara,deseaba que esa paz en la que estaba la tierra continuara,que ningún enemigo apareciera;porque a pesar de todo,odiaba tener que pelear y asumir su rol de guerrera.

Movió su cabeza tratando de desechar esos pensamientos,debía apurarse a llegar a la universidad,despúes de todo,no podía llegar tarde el primer día de clases de su segundo año de universidad.

**_-en otro lugar muy lejano,en un planeta de fuego-_**

-nos mando a llamar princesa-dijo una mujer mientras se inclinaba ante aquella a la que le rendía respeto y lealtad por sobretodo.

-así es-respondió ella-he solicitado su presencia ante mi porque les debo encomendar una misión de vital importancia.

- una misión de vital importancia?-preguntó otra mujer que estaba inclinada.

-si-con la mirada fija en las mujeres ante ella continuo-puedo sentir como el mayor de los males está a punto de resurgir,un mal que se supone no debía aparecer en esta época.

-princesa que quiere decir con...-pero no pudo terminar la tercera mujer porque fue interrumpida.

-deben volver a la tierra de inmediato-les contestó de forma inmediata.

Las mujeres ante ella abrieron los ojos por el asombro,no entendían o mejor dicho,no querían entender lo que se les decía.

-pero princesa...-intentó objetar la más pequeña de tamaño.

-no hay pero que valga,deben volver a la tierra y encontrar algo,algo que servir para derrotar a este mal que no tardará en surgir-suavizó su mirada y añadió algo que sabía,en el fondo ellas deseaban pero que jamás dirían en voz alta,por respeto a su persona-y les prometo que cuando encuentren eso,podrán quedarse en el planeta azul,donde sé,está su corazón desde hace cuatro años.

Aunque quisieron objetar,no pudieron,porque lo que su princesa decía era la verdad,así que,la que era la líder se atrevió a preguntar lo vital.

- y ¿Qué es aquello que debemos buscar?

**_-en algún otro lugar-_**

- BASTA! YA NO LO SOPORTO!-.

-pero...-.

- NO! YA NO LOS ESCUCHARÉ! LOS ODIO! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA SE HUBIERAN CASADO,NUNCA SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO,NUNCA HUBIERA NACIDO!

_**-en ese mismo lugar,pero en una sección distinta,unos segundos después-**_

-pero hime-sama yo no...-.

-no hay peros Plut,dámela de inmediato ¡te lo ordeno como tu princesa! evitaré todo esto,ya lo verás-.

Una larga melena se alejaba por aquellas misteriosas puertas, ¿su objetivo? quien sabe,mas una cosa es segura...el destino ahora se pondrá de cabeza.

**_-en lo más profundo del caldero primitivo-_**

- ¡al fin ha llegado la hora! al fin podré tomar un cuerpo propio,quien diría que mi despertar sería tan temprano y sobretodo gracias a "ese" resplandor,al resplandor de aquella caprichosa luna-decía una sombra que poco a poco iba tomando forma,una forma que amenazaría todo lo existente en el universo,ya fuese pasado,presente o...futuro.

_¿Les gustó? ^^espero de corazón que si...ojalá hayan leído lo que dejé al principio de la historia en negrita y si no lo hicieron,les recomiendo que lo hagan o sino puede que más adelante no entiendan muchas cosas..._

_Por si no se dieron cuenta,usaré los nombres originales de cada personaje(por supuesto que lo hicieron !quien no lo haría baka!)...otra cosa que supongo debo decirles es que mi historia combinará cosas tanto del manga como del anime,por ejemplo:en anime se da a entender que el sueño Hino Rei es ser una cantante-compositora,pero en el manga ella desea ser una sacerdotisa (miko en japones),en lo que a mi respecta me gusta y conviene más su sueño del manga,así que es ese el que usaré...más adelante,cuando sea menester se los explicaré más a fondo..._

_Creo que eso es por ahora XD de verdad espero les haya gustado esta "introducción" y si es así y no les molesta y tienen tiempo dejen sus reviews...me servirían mucho las críticas constructivas de los lectores y todo eso...^^ así que todo será bien recibido...nos vemos cuando tenga el siguiente capitulo XD_

_jane minna!_

_se despide Cata-chan ^^_


	2. Tres Estrellas Fugaces y una Extraña Luz

Capitulo 1: estrellas fugaces y una extraña luz.

_¡que tal! ¿se acuerdan de mi? XD espero que si..._

_bueno aquí traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia (el anterior fue el prólogo),espero de todo corazón que les guste y si no,pues me avisan ^^_

_naiara moon agradezco tu review y ahora separaré los diálogos para que sean más fáciles de leer,todo comentario sirve para ir mejorando ^^_

_ojalá disfruten esta nueva entrega y recuerden...soy nueva en esto y doy mi mejor esfuerzo en ello,pero si tiene algunas fallas espero sepan perdonar._

_para terminar los personajes son de la gran Naoko-sensei y la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro._

Al fin había terminado su primer día de clases,era su segundo año de universidad y aún no conseguía llegar a tiempo una sola vez,tal parecía que la impuntualidad era algo que no podía cambiar. Suspiró y con la mano alzada se despidió de sus compañeros mientras emprendía el camino a casa,sin embargo,cuando salió se encontró cara a cara con un ramo de rosas rojas,volteó a mirar a la persona que se las tendía y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzará por su rostro a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡Mamo-chan!-exclamó feliz por ver a aquella persona que amaba con toda el alma.

-¡Usako!-respondió el mientras recibía a su novia en sus brazos.

-Mamo-chan que sorpresa verte aquí-decía mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo,sentía que si lo hacía se iría en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué sorpresa? ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hermosa novia cuando sale de la universidad?-preguntaba con una fingida indignación,pero de inmediato dulcificó su mirada y la separó para poder entregarle aquel hermoso ramo de rosas-solo quería venir a recogerte para poder ir a comer juntos ¿Qué te parece Usako?

-me parece una excelente idea Mamo-chan-recibió el ramo y se colgó del brazo de su novio. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el auto de él,quien galantemente,le abrió la puerta para que ingresara al automóvil. Una vez ambos dentro,se dirigieron hacia una cafetería que no quedaba tan lejos y que servía un exquisito pastel de chocolate. Cuando llegaron al lugar,se fueron sentar a la mesa más alejada y que daba justo a una ventana,siempre iban aquella cafetería,bueno siempre que tenían tiempo. Desde que Mamoru había comenzado su ultimo año ya casi no se veían y aunque ella lo entendía,eso no evitaba que lo extrañara como una demente.

-Se que últimamente no nos hemos visto Usako,pero ya estoy a punto de terminar la carrera y este año es de lo más difíciles-le dijo él,sabía que esa no era excusa,pero era la verdad,este año era el definitivo para cumplir uno de sus sueños,ya que el otro se encontraba frente a él con dos chonguitos en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? no te preocupes Mamo-chan,yo entiendo que estas ocupado y que por eso no nos habíamos poder ver tan seguido-le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Usako-suspiró.Había veces que no entienda como ella era capaz de sonreír con tanta calidez a pesar de no encontrarse bien,porque él sabía que a ella no le gustaba que no pudieran verse con tanta frecuencia,pero en su manera de ser no estaba el reclamar,sino el apoyar a los demás en sus sueños,eso era algo admirable y una de las tantas razones por la que la amaba-lo siento-se disculpó a la vez que tomaba la mano de su amada-no tienes porque ocultar tu tristeza conmigo,se que esto de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos no te gusta,lo sé-le refrenó cuando vio que ella iba a replicar-porque a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

-Mamo-chan-su nombre salió como un suspiro. Eso era cierto,todo lo que él dijo era cierto,pero nunca creyó que se le notará con tanta facilidad-no te preocupes-le volvió a sonreír con calidez-a pesar del poco tiempo que estamos juntos yo soy feliz,además,cuando fuiste a los Estados Unidos también me quede sola y lo superé...aunque Seiya siempre estuvo ahí,siempre me hizo reír-su sonrisa se ensanchó más-recuerdo que le gustaba mostrarse como un engreído y egolatra ante mi y aunque al principio eso me molestaba después me causaba gracia y...

No alcanzó a terminar porque escuchó un sonido extraño y al determinar de donde venia,abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era Mamoru que había roto la taza con café debido a la fuerza con la que la apretó;se paró de forma rápida,dejó el dinero de lo consumido más el dinero por la taza rota y se fue del local. Usagi lo miró confundida y de inmediato salió corriendo detrás. Trató de alcanzarlo pero él caminaba rápido para no ser alcanzado por su novia,a pesar de eso,ella no se daría por vencida y con todas sus fuerzas corrió y le gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

- ¡MAMORU!-.

Al final lo alcanzó,solo porque él se detuvo,pero no giró su rostro.

- ¿puedo saber que te pasa?-preguntó ella con las manos en su cintura,pero no recibió respuesta,así que hastiada de la situación,rodeó al hombre para mirar su rostro y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Mamoru tenía la cara roja y sus ojos flameaban con la ira contenida.-Mamo-chan... ¿Qué te pasa?-pero volvió a obtener silencio. Eso no le gustó y con sus manos tomó las de él,envolviéndolas en una cálido apretón;aquello hizo que su novio al fin se dignará a mirarla,y lo que vio no le pareció.Sus ojos estaban tristes y preocupados,se dio una palmada en la cara mental por hacer que esos sentimientos adornarán los ojos de la mujer que amaba,después de todo era él quien había actuado como un energúmeno... ,así es,el príncipe de la tierra se había puesto celoso por la forma en que su Usagi hablaba de ese tipo;le daban celos porque cada vez que hablaba de él su rostro se iluminaba y adquiría una felicidad distinta a la que poseía cuando estaba con él y eso no le gustaba nada. Sentía que aquel tipo llamado Seiya tenía un sitio muy importante en el corazón de SU novia.

- ¿fue algo que dije? Mamo-chan ¿te molesto algo que dije?-su voz nuevamente lo sacó de su ensoñación.

La miró y luego suspiró.-no fue nada de eso Usako,solo que...-dudó sobre decirle la verdad,pero al ver esa mirada en los ojos de ellos,creyó que sería mejor que estuviera al tanto de todo,al fin y al cabo,confiaba plenamente en ella;así que le contó todo lo que hace unos segundos había cruzado su mente y cuando terminó su relato,Usagi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-eres un idiota Mamo-chan-fue lo que primero le dijo y él se sorprendió,ya que no se esperaba que le dijera idiota y antes de que le respondiera cualquier cosa ella se le adelantó-eres una gran idiota al sentirte celoso de Seiya cuando él ni siquiera esta aquí-y antes de ser interrumpida,continuo esta vez más seria-es cierto que él tiene un sitio muy importante en mi corazón,después de todo es mi mejor amigo sin importar el lugar donde se encuentre y no te voy a negar que por un minuto creí sentir algo más que una amistad,pero ¿sabes?-preguntó al ver que Mamoru cada vez tenía una cara más compungida-todas esas confusiones se esfumaron al tenerte junto a mi,porque eres tú a quien amo con todo el alma,es por ti que aún estoy aquí,por quien he vencido a tantos enemigos y sobre todo,por quien late mi corazón con tanta intensidad;así que no seas idiota y no te pongas celoso por Seiya...aunque-dijo poniendo una expresión más pícara-me encanta verte celoso por mi causa-.

Ante esto él no pudo más que sonrojarse,sin embargo su mirada se enterneció ante lo dicho anteriormente por Usagi-lo siento,siento ser un estúpido celoso,pero el simple hecho de imaginar que puedas fijar tus ojos en otro hombre me enerva y me destroza el corazón-confesó sinceramente.

-no te preocupes,porque eso jamás pasará,yo te amo solo a ti-.

-Usako-.

-Mamo-chan-.

Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta quedar tan cerca,que sus alientos se entremezclaban. El escenario era el perfecto para el amor que se profesaban. La noche caía de forma pausada sobre sus cabezas y la luna comenzaba a adornar el cielo nocturno,y ante este mágico paisaje,juntaron finalmente sus labios en un acto de profundo amor. Se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno y se miraron a los ojos transmitiéndose todos sus sentimientos,pues para ellos,las palabras sobraban;Usagi se tomó del brazo de Mamoru y juntos empezaron a caminar en dirección al auto de él y antes de subir,ella alzó su mirada celeste al cielo.

- ¡mira Mamo-chan!-exclamó apuntando hacia arriba-estrellas fugaces.

Él subió el rostro para ver aquello que le señalaban y,efectivamente,el cielo fue surcado por estrellas estrellas. Tres estrellas fugaces. Una sensación de intranquilidad se alojó en su pecho,como si "algo" le advirtiera que pronto las cosas iban a cambiar.

_**-en un parque de esa ciudad-**_

- ya llegamos-dijo una alta sombra.

- tal parece que sí-otra sombra sonrió con añoranza por el lugar al que había vuelto- este planeta no ha cambiado mucho en estos años.

- si,si,si- dijo la sombra más baja hastiada por esa sensibilidad que rodeaba el ambiente- que bonito lugar,pero no olviden que tenemos otra misión que cumplir,no hemos venido a admirar el paisaje.

- siempre tan amable- el sarcasmo se notaba en su voz- está bien vamonos a cumplir con nuestra misión,debemos comenzar a buscar "eso".

Aquellas misteriosas sombras comenzaron a alejarse,borrando a la vez todo rastro de su presencia en ese lugar,después de todo,aún nadie podía enterarse de su venida a ese planeta.

Ya habían transcurrido unos días desde aquel lunes en donde Usagi y Mamoru vieron esas estrellas fugaces,hoy era día viernes y las chicas se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa a platicar como siempre.

- y dime Usagi-chan ¿desde ese día Mamoru-san no se ha vuelto a poner celoso?-preguntó una rubia con pícara mirada.

- Minako-chan no seas indiscreta y no le preguntes cosas íntimas de su relación a Usagi-chan-la reprendió cálidamente una chica de cabello azul.

- Ami-chan no seas aguafiestas y deja que me enteré de lo que le sucede a mi querida amiga,después de todo... ¡soy su guardiana y debo estar al tanto de lo que sucede en la vida de mi princesa!-exclamó totalmente animada la rubia.

- ¿así? pues yo creo que más que por preocupación,lo haces por chismosa-le recriminó la joven de cabello largo y negro.

- oh Rei-chan eres tan cruel conmigo-dijo Minako en una pose totalmente melodramática.

- vamos chicas cálmense un poco -intentó conciliar la más alta- además Usagi-chan no ha dicho nada,no tienen porque pelear por un tema en el que ni ella,siendo la protagonista,está interesada.

Dos pares de ojos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a la castaña,pero luego enfocaron su vista en la chica de chonguitos que solo se dedicaba a tomar su jugo. Levaba un buen rato en silencio,algo no muy normal en ella.

- Usagi-chan -le habló su amiga Ami y en ese momento,ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que todas la miraban solo a ella- ¿ocurre algo de lo que quieras platicarnos?-.

- ¿eh? -preguntó confundida para luego negar efusivamente- no,no es nada de eso,es solo que...  
Sus amigas la miraban intensamente a la espera de que continuara,dudó en si hacerlo o no,pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor compartir sus inquietudes,así por lo menos,se sentiría un poco más tranquila.

- es solo que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que vencimos a Sailor Galaxia y me preguntaba si esta paz será eterna o si... o si pronto vendrá otro enemigo y nos amenazará y...y-no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y la garganta estaba atascada de sollozos. Sus amigas la miraron conmocionadas por esas palabras y solo atinaron a abrazarla.

- Usagi-suspiraron todas a la vez. Lo que su amiga y princesa decía era,precisamente,lo que todas en el fondo pensaban.A pesar de que habían transcurrido cuatro años y todo en la tierra estaba en calma,en el fondo existían veces en que dudaban de que eso fuera real. No es que estuvieran paranoicas o que desearán que llegará un nuevo enemigo,pero tanta paz por tanto tiempo llegaba a ser inquietante.Aún así,no deseaban pensar en eso y preocuparse por cosas que tal vez no tuvieran mayor importancia.

- Usagi escúchanos-le dijo Rei a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros- no seas tonta y no te preocupes por cosas como esas.

- así es amiga-corroboró Makoto- no tienes porque afligirte por esta paz en la que vivimos.

- ellas tienen razón Usagi-chan -afirmó Ami- lo mejor es disfrutar este tiempo en calma por el que tanto hemos luchado y cumplir todos nuestros sueños.

- ¡por supuesto que si! -exclamó eufórica Minako- ahora solo debemos disfrutar la vida,cumplir nuestros sueños y ¡conocer chicos guapos!

Usagi no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al igual que todas por las ultimas palabras dichas por su extrovertida amiga y sentirse reconfortada por aquellas frases dichas por sus queridas amigas,en ese momento se preguntó que sería de ella si no las hubiera conocido.

- ¡¿Qué les parece si quitamos esas caras largas y nos vamos de fiesta?!-propuso Minako.

- ¿eh? ¿de fiesta?-preguntó la rubia de odangos.

- no me parece mala idea,despúes de todo,hace tiempo que no salimos a algún lado solo las cuatro-dijo la chica alta.

- estoy de acuerdo,siempre y cuando todas hayan terminado sus deberes-respondió con solemnidad la peliazul.

- tú no cambias Ami-chan- susurraron el resto de las jóvenes con unas gotas saliendo de sus cabezas.

- en ese caso,será mejor que vallamos de inmediato antes de que se haga tarde- dijo Rei a la vez que se paraba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la salida.

Todas ya habían salido del hogar de su amiga miko e iban bajando las escaleras del templo entre bromas y comentarios sin sentido. Usagi iba de las ultimas y antes de comenzar el descenso observó como en el cielo aparecía un rayo de luz rosa y cuando pestañeo,este ya había desaparecido.

- debe haber sido una alucinación mía-susurró para si misma,sin embargo,una inquietud se había alojado en su pecho. Un presentimiento que no la dejaría tranquila.  
**_-en algún lugar de aquella ciudad-_**  
- al fin llegué-una sombra misteriosa observó el lugar en el que se encontraba,pero sintió como otra presencia se acercaba a ella- no puedo dejar que me atrape,no aún,no antes de que cambie ese horrible futuro que tengo-corrió todo lo que podía,alejándose raudamente de quien iba tras su pista.

_espero les haya gustado el capitulo,lo hice con esfuerzo y amor..._

_ya saben si quieren (solo si quieren) pueden dejarme sus reviews con su opinión...eso me haría muy feliz ^^_

_se despide de ustedes_

_Cata-chan_


	3. Una Misteriosa Silueta

_¡konichiwa minna-san!_

_aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...de verdad creí que esta semana no subiría nada,ya saben por el colegio y sobretodo,por un gran libro que estoy leyendo..en fin,igual tuve tiempo y me puse a escribir y he aquí el resultado ^^_

_este capitulo está re-subido,lo había subido anoche pero me quedo horrendo,tenía más incoherencias que borracho en fiestas patrias u.u espero haberlo mejorado un poco_

_en cuanto a las personas que me dejaron un reviews...muchas gracias \(^^)/ me alegra saber que a alguien le interesa leer las cosas que uno escribe..._

_naiara__ moon: en cuanto a quién es esa sombra...aun será un misterio XD solo te puedo decir que será muy importante y gracias por volver a comentar!_

_selene kou chiba:__ ¡yo también amo la pareja Seiya/Usagi! pero el que no haya hecho está historia una de esa pareja es que el fondo de mi corazón,entiendo que Mamo-chan y Usako son el uno para el otro y me rompe el corazón no dejarlos juntos TT^TT,por eso quise hacer un final feliz para mi amado Seiya :) y en cuanto a si terminará de pareja con Chibiusa...pues...aun no puedo decirlo XD espero me perdones._

_y sin más preámbulos el segundo capitulo...los personajes son de Naoko-sensei y la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro._

Capitulo 2: la misteriosa silueta.

Era un lugar de una oscuridad atemorizante. En aquel lugar absolutamente todo era oscuridad,nada se podía distinguir;sin embargo,pronto se escucharon unos pasos,los que parecían ser tragados por el ambiente,una silueta se agachó,haciendo reverencia ante "algo" o "alguien",pero debido al lugar,no se podría decir con certeza a qué o quién hacía tal acto de respeto.

- nos preparamos para el ataque -dijo esa silueta- yo seré la primera en ir y procuraré hacer un reconocimiento de ese planeta,veré si esas sailor scouts aún continúan luchando por el amor y la justicia - lo ultimó salió de su boca con un sarcasmo ácido,volvió a rendir respeto y dando media vuelta,se fue.

A pesar de la nula existencia de luz,de entre la oscuridad se pudo distinguir una sonrisa,pero está no era una sonrisa amable,todo lo contrario,era una sonrisa macabra.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-tokyo,cuidad nº10-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las chicas se habían encaminado hacia un lugar para poder disfrutar. Usagi había olvidado aquella inquietud de hace unos momentos provocada por la luz rosa en el cielo,ahora disfrutaba plenamente de esa noche de chicas y de ver como Rei y Minako discutían sobre a donde ir,tal parecía que la primera deseaba ir a uno de esos restaurantes nuevos mientras que la rubia quería ir a un bar karaoke que no llevaba mucho tiempo problema era que Ami apoyaba a la miko y Makoto a la otra contendiente,por lo que luego de unos minutos decidieron dejarlo todo en sus manos,cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron en su dirección,dos de ellas furibundas y con una muda orden de que las apoyará.

- vamos Usagi decide ¿A dónde es mejor ir?-le preguntó exaltada la chica de cabello negro.

- así es Usagi-chan dime... ¿Cuál será nuestro destino hoy?-la rubia la miraba amenazadoramente.

Las miró con mucho temor, alrededor de ellas se había formado una extraña aura oscura y apostaba su cena a que respondiera lo que respondiera,una se enfadaría;pero ella en lo personal,deseaba comer mucho y reír como nunca,por lo que solo tenía una opción.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!-se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Makoto en un acto melodramático con puchero incluido- yo apoyo la idea de Minako-chan,pero por favor... ¡NO ME PEGUES REI-CHAN!- pidió entre lágrimas la joven de odangos.

Sus amigas la miraron con unas gotas escurriéndoles en sus cabezas,esa era una de las cosas que no cambiaban jamás en su princesa. Makoto le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla mientras que Ami le acariciaba con gran cariño su su parte Minako sonreía triunfante y Rei la miraba con una vena palpitante en su frente.

- ¡YA DEJA DE SER TAN ESCANDALOSA!-terminó explotando la sacerdotisa y luego apresuró al resto de las chicas- si tanto quieren ir hacia ese bar karaoke pues vamos antes de que se vuelva más tarde.

Todas asintieron incapaces de contradecir a la Sailor del í que marcharon en dirección hacia ese lugar y lograron pasar con facilidad,debido a que la aspirante a ídol tenía ciertos contactos o eso fue lo que entraron quedaron maravilladas con el ambiente,este tenía un aire sumamente juvenil pero mezclado con la elegancia de una manera asombrosa,las luces cambiaban constantemente de color pero sin resultar irritante a los ojos,las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros sobre grandes artistas de todo el mundo,mesas rodeaban el lugar a una prudente distancia de la barra y en el centro,estaba ubicado un gran escenario con micrófonos y toda la parafernalia para aquellos que cantaban una vez empezado el karaoke. Tomaron asiento en una mesa no tan alejada del escenario y un guapo chico se acercó a ellas para atenderlas.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece a tan hermosas jóvenes?¿Algo de beber,comer quizás...?-dijo con una voz un tanto sensual que incómodo a cuatro de las chicas,pero tal parecía que a Minako le había afectado,de hecho,no despegaba la vista de él y sus ojos verdes,tan parecidos a los de _él_...

- ¡yo quiero un gran plato de papas fritas y un enorme jugo!-pidió con entusiasmo Usagi.

Ami,Rei y Makoto solo ordenaron un jugo,en cambio la rubia extrovertida no respondió nada,estaba con la mirada perdida y de pronto se sumió profundamente en sus pensamientos, los ojos de aquel mozo la hicieron acordarse de _él_,de aquel que intentaba olvidar pero no conseguía ni pronunciar su nombre,aunque fuera en su mente,porque incluso eso dolía como el las noches se ponía a observar las estrellas y se preguntaba cómo estaría,si habría reconstruido su planeta;de seguro ahora estaría feliz,ya que por fin volvía a estar al lado de su amada princesa,despúes de todo,eso siempre fue lo único que le importó._Claro como si tu no fueras igual_,pensó para si también era cierto,ella de igual manera se desvivía por su princesa,no por nada era la líder de las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna,era la más devota y leal,la amaba como su amiga,como su todo y le encantaba saber que,de entre todas,ella era la que más la conocía,pero aquello también era recíproco y Usagi tenía conocimiento de la pena que ella sentía en su corazón por esa estrella fugaz,arrogante y desagradable,y que aun así,la había enamorado sin compasió ó de lado sus reflexiones deprimentes cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada con aflicción por todas sus amigas,lo más seguro era que ellas se hayan dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría,así que trató de que no se preocuparan.

- vamos chicas ¿Por qué esas caras? -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- estamos aquí para disfrutar y relajarnos de la universidad. ¡YA SÉ!-exclamó apoyando las palmas en la mesa-cuando empiece el karaoke subiré y tendrán la oportunidad de escuchar a la gran Aino Minako antes de su debut profesional.

Todas la miraron siendo conscientes de lo que en verdad ocurría,más no quisieron presionarla con el tema,despúes de todo,cuando ella quisiera hablar,estarían hay para ás, había otra chica de pelo azul que también tenía la mirada perdida y,de forma más disimulada y en menor grado,la joven princesa era otra que se sentía parecía que la salida no había sido buena idea a fin de cuenta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-parque nº10-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- puedo saber ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó una voz masculina totalmente enfadada.

- es cierto,dijiste que sentiste algo y que debíamos venir aquí,pero yo no veo nada-dijo otra voz,mucho más centrada y calmada.

- ¿Es que no lo sienten?-cuestionó con incredulidad el tercer hombre-algo me dice que debemos esperar aquí,estoy seguro que pronto las veremos.

- ¿Es por eso?-ahora estaba más enfadado-¿Quieres ver a esas niñas? ¡recuerda nuestra misión!-le gritó al tercer hombre.

- no la he olvidado,pero...-dudó un poco-

- ¡reconocelo! lo único que quieres hacer es volver a verla, ¿Es qué aun no entiendes que ella ya tiene alguien a quien querer?-.

El tercer hombre apretó sus puños con impotencia y cuando iba a responder una sarta de palabrotas,la voz calmada lo detuvo.

- ¡es suficiente!-les dijo con un tono alto sin llegar a gritar- dejen de discutir por boberías como esas,si alguno de nosotros tiene un presentimiento los otros lo seguiremos,sin embargo-condicionó al ver la sonrisa petulante de uno de ellos- solo esperaremos unos minutos,sino sucede nada nos iremos ¿De acuerdo?-.

- está bien-accedieron los otros sin poder contrarrestar nada de lo dicho.

_"Sé que vendrás,puedo sentirlo...Odango"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-en el bar karaoke-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ambiente en el bar se había animado,todos bailaban incluidas las jóvenes scouts,quienes intentaron hacer a un lado la melancolía que las embargó al pensar en las estrellas fugaces que ya no estaban con ellas y ahora disfrutaban el sacudir sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música una al lado de la pronto,todo se detuvo y el mismo hombre de ojos verdes que las había atendido subió al escenario y,tomando el micrófono,se dirigió a los presentes.

- ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡¿Están disfrutando?!-una serie de aplausos y vitoreos fueron la respuesta que obtuvo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro les comunicó la noticia por la que había subido-me alegro de que estén disfrutando,pero ahora comenzará una de las partes más divertidas de la noche y esa,por supuesto,es el ¡KARAOKE!-terminó con un gritó de entusiasmo y todo el público se emocionó- ¿Hay algún voluntario? ¡Vamos sean valientes,el mejor se llevará un premio!

- ¡Yo quiero!-se escuchó una voz animada,todos voltearon a verla y vieron a una despampanante rubia rodeada de cuatro chicas rojas por la vergüenza que les estaba haciendo pasar su amiga.

- Minako-chan ¿Qué crees que haces?-le susurró Usagi a su amiga y el resto de las chicas la miró a la espera de su respuesta.

- pues ¿Qué creen que hago?-exclamó con fastidio- voy a subir a cantar,les prometí que tendrían el privilegio de ver a la gran Aino Minako cantar y eso es lo que haré-concluyó totalmente emocionada y con estrellas en sus ojos.

- pero Minako-chan...-no pudo terminar la rubia de odangos ya que su amiga estaba por llegar al escenario,suspiraron por la reacción de su amiga,pero se resignaron ante lo inevitable.

- parece que Minako-chan está decidida a que todas oigan su voz-dijo Makoto rascándose la cabeza.

- esa tonta,nos hará pasar una vergüenza inmensa,yo no pienso decir que la conozco-exclamó enojada la chica de cabello negro.

- no es para tanto Rei-chan-intentó conciliar Ami- recuerda que Minako-chan va a una escuela de canto y actuación,por lo que ahora debe casi ser una profesional.

- Ami-chan tiene razón chicas,ahora solo debemos apoyarla-les dirigió una sonrisa de entusiasmo al resto de sus amigas la joven de ojos celestes,pero por un minuto,creyó ver una sombra adentrarse en el bar y esconderse,más intentó no prestarle atención,tal parecía que últimamente alucinaba o algo así.

-está bien,vamos,pero si falla yo misma la bajaré del escenario del cabello-accedió con un enojo fingido la sacerdotisa.

Así todas se acercaron para apoyar y oír mejor a su amiga "medio-loca" que ya estaba arriba del escenario con el micrófono en mano presentándose a todos.

- ¡Hola, ¿Qué tal?!-estaba un poco nerviosa pero intentaba disimularlo con todo su esfuerzo- soy Aino Minako y mi sueño es convertirme en una ídol,así que espero les guste lo que cantaré,ya que es de mi propia creación-dijo guiñando un ojo al público.

Una suave melodía tocada en guitarra se escuchó desde los parlantes y ella comenzó a cantar con su voz aterciopelada.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _  
_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Todos se quedaron anonadados cuando escucharon,la voz de aquella chica era hermosa y lo que cantaba era una canción de cuna preciosa,la cual los comenzó a calmar de todas sus preocupaciones;sus amigas la miraban con emoción,se alegraban de que su amiga entonará esa canción que parecía ser importante para ella y que,sobretodo,tuviera una buena acogida por el público.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _  
_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Ella cantaba desde el corazón,era una canción que escribió hace mucho tiempo y que le encantaba,siempre deseo cantársela en un futuro a sus hijos para hacerlos dormir,pero sin _él_ en su vida,ese pequeño sueño jamás se haría realidad.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora _  
_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora _  
_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea _  
_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Oculta en las sombras de ese lugar,una silueta se había detenido en seco al escuchar esa canción;hubo entrado al bar para perder a aquella persona que la seguía,pero supo de inmediato quien era la que cantaba y la letra que componía esa melodía;pero eso era obvio,despúes de todo,ella siempre la escuchó cuando era pequeña,ya que esa persona solía cantársela cuando su "madre" no estaba."Sailor Venus",la observó con melancolía y no le quedó duda de que realmente era ella, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue...cantar con ella esa canción.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _  
_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Minako se había quedado de piedra y no pronunció palabra cuando escuchó que alguien cantaba SU canción;eso era imposible,nadie podía conocerla,esa canción la había creado ella y nunca la mostró,nisquiera a Artemis;intentó (al igual que todos los presentes) buscar quien era la que ahora cantaba y lo único que vio,fue un lugar oscuro con una silueta,pero no quiso dejarse amedrentar por esa extraña y muy en el fondo,por desquiciado que pareciera,esa voz desconocida le resultaba reconfortante,una sensación muy similar a la que le producía Usagi cuando la consolaba,así que aclarándose la garganta,cantó con ella.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora _  
_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora _  
_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea _  
_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Los presentes estallaron en aplausos una vez que ambas terminaron la canción,incluso las sailors,aunque ellas observaban a la extraña con el mismo desconcierto que su amiga,la cual venia bajando raudamente el escenario para dirigirse hacia la desconocida;no queriendo dejarla sola y también deseando averiguar sobre ella,se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaba y que,curiosamente,le permitía estar oculta.

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó directa la rubia.

- oh pero que ruda es conmigo Aino-san, ¿Por qué está tan enfadada?-respondió evadiendo la primera pregunta la voz dulce pero sarcástica de una joven.

- Minako-chan-exclamaron las chicas cuando se acercaron a su amiga y observaron lo poco que se podía ver de esa silueta,lo que era...nada. Nisiquiera sus ojos eran visibles,lo más seguro,era que se debía a que su vista estaba enfocada en el piso.

- veo que estaban todas reunidas aquí-dijo con burla la silueta- ¿Es que las Sailors Scouts no salen a ningún lado si no van juntas?

Automáticamente todas se tensaron y se pusieron en posición de defensa ante ella,preocupadas por que fuera un enemigo,despúes de todo,era la única repuesta lógica para que ella supiera de sus identidades como guerreras.

- ¿Quién eres?-volvió a cuestionar,esta vez Usagi con un temblor en su voz.

- oh,no tienen porque tenerme miedo,vengo en son de paz y en cuanto a quien soy,pues se los diré,mi nombre es...-pero se detuvo de súbito al sentir _"esa"_ presencia acercándose a su actual posición- maldición -y sin concluir su frase,corrió para salir por la puerta trasera del último que vieron las jóvenes fue un largo cabello negro y un vestido...igual al de la Princesa de la Luna.

_¿Y qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado y si tiene alguna falla (otra vez) espero me la digan._

___yo creo que ya en el otro capitulo se encontrarán frente a frente con esos hombres y con la silueta..._bueno eso creo.

_la canción que aquí apareció es de **a la nanita nana de The Cheetah Girls**,cualquier cosa me escriben y yo les responderé_

_ja ne minna-san!_

_cariños,Cata-chan_


	4. No puede ser

_Kobanwa minna-san!_

_Sé que he estado un poco ausente,pero tuve que hacer tareas...muchas tareas...demasiadas tareas de historia XD ,además aquí en mi país se celebran las Fiestas Patrias y entre las fondas y una que otra cueca no había tenido mucho tiempo,pero en fin..._

_Por cierto! cambie el título de la historia,el anterior no me convencía,creo que este es más correcto..._

_Bueno,aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo,es un poco (mucho) corto,pero creo (aun no estoy segura) que el próximo será más largo XD _

_Antes de que comiencen con la lectura les dejo el significado de algunas palabras que aparecen en este capitulo:_

_ *Sonna!: ¡No puede ser!_

_*¿Daijobu?: ¿estás bien?_

_*Shinpai suruna: No te preocupes._

_*Masaka!: ¡No puedo creerlo!_

**Capitulo 3: No puede ser**

Estatuas. Eran las vivas imágenes de cinco estatuas en medio de aquel lugar del bar-karaoke. Así se quedaron cuando vieron alejarse a esa joven.

-lo que ella llevaba puesto era...¿lo qué creo que es?-preguntó consternada la chica de moño rojo.

- ¡sonna!,eso es imposible Minako-chan -respondió incrédula la peliazul.

-pero...¡todas la vimos Ami-chan!-dijo la castaña.

- chicas-las llamó Rei- Usagi no responde,está como ida.

Todas voltearon a verla. Era verdad lo que la sacerdotisa les decía,su amiga estaba en otro mundo,tenia la mirada puesta en la dirección en la que se había marchado la sombra,pero era como si no viera nada,su mente estaba sumida en una especie de trance en donde solo oía una voz que le recriminaba._" ¡Te odio! Tú eres la causante de todo lo malo en mi vida"_.No entendía nada,pero de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo que la hizo prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Usagi ¿Daijobu?-le cuestionó Rei.

-hai,Rei-chan,es solo que...-respiró para poder calmarse un poco-esa chica llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que yo usaba en mi época de Princesa de la Luna.

-lo sabemos,pero no crees ¿qué es una coincidencia?-intentó animarla la Sailor del Trueno.

- ¿coincidencia?-.

- así es Usagi-chan-dijo Minako-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que por tener el mismo vestido que tenias tú,saber nuestras identidades y conocer la letra de mi canción sea un nuevo enemigo?

Todas las presentes la miraron con unas gotas de sudor escurriéndoles por la frente.A veces Minako era...bueno era muy Minako.

-no saquemos conclusiones adelantadas,por qué mejor no nos calmamos e intentamos seguir a esa extraña-propuso Makoto.

Asintieron de forma inmediata,aunque con un amargo sabor en la boca y cuando se iban a retirar,Usagi chocó tan fuerte con una persona que ambas terminaron en el suelo.

- ¡Usagi-chan!-corearon sus amigas,levantándola del suelo inmediatamente. La persona con la que había chocado también se puso de pie y todas quedaron sorprendidas al darse cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Setsuna-san!-.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Sailors Inners! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó con sorpresa y ¿temor? la Sailor del tiempo.

- ¿por qué será que creo que ese encuentro con aquella extraña y la aparición de Setsuna-san no es pura casualidad?-le susurró la rubia a la alta joven.

- Setsuna-san,dime por favor,¿Tú sabes algo?,esa joven que nos encontramos ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué sabe de nuestras identidades?-comenzó a preguntar de forma muy rápida la rubia de odangos.

Pero parecía que la dama del tiempo no iba a responder ninguna de esas preguntas,ya que se había quedado helada y un rastro de desesperación cruzó su siempre sereno rostro,tomó fuertemente de los hombros a Usagi y le preguntó- esa joven,¿Cómo era? ¿La vieron de cerca? ¿Habló con ustedes? ¿Hacia donde se fue?-.

- tranquila Setsuna-san-la pelinegra intentó conciliarla y lograr que soltará a su princesa. Todas las presentes estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de la mujer,pero tal parecía que incluso ella se veía alterada por la presencia de esa misteriosa chica.

-no vimos bien quien era-le respondió a las preguntas formuladas la peliazul,que era quien estaba más calmada de las presentes-estaba oculta en ese lugar y justo las sombras la ocultaban-señaló el lugar en donde la habían visto-nos dijo cosas extrañas,sabía de nuestras identidades...

- ¡Y se sabía mi canción!-alegó Minako- se sabia la canción que no le había mostrado a nadie,así que danos una buena explicación para todo esto.

- yo..etto...-.

-ella-titubeó Usagi-ella llevaba el mismo vestido que me caracteriza como la Princesa de la Luna,ne Setsuna-san ¿Quién es ella?

No sabia que responder ante lo que su princesa le preguntaba,más bien si conocía la respuesta,pero no podía decirles nada-¿Hacia donde se dirigía ella?-.

-justo antes de que aparecieras íbamos a seguirla-le contestó Makoto-por lo que si quieres saber hacia donde se fue deberás seguirnos y así,podrás platicarnos en el camino ¿Qué te parece?-jaque mate. Tal parecía que con los años,las Sailors Inners habían madurado,ya no dejaban que se les dejará fuera de las cosas importantes y ahora,sentían que este tema lo era.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de todas las chicas y se dirigieron hacia la salida,siempre con la mente en seguir el camino que aquella joven había emprendido,la princesa se giró para encarar a la persona restante que no las seguía y con voz firme preguntó-¿no piensas venir Setsuna-san?¿Acaso no era tan importante encontrarla?-.

La aludida la observó fijamente. Ya no era aquella princesa débil que dejaba que los demás se hicieran cargo de las cosas complicadas,ahora era una mujer madura que se hacia responsable de lo que ocurría._ Mal momento para darse cuenta,_pensó la Sailor.-hai,Usagi,no me dejan alternativa.

-Shinpai suruna-le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-no ocurrirá nada malo solo porque te acompañemos-_eso espero,_pensó la chica. Ahora con la presencia de Setsuna-san,aquel mal presentimiento que tuvo desde que vio esa luz rosa en el cielo,se acrecentó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-en las calles de tokyo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Cómo logra encontrarme tan rápido? shimatta,esa mujer es imparable. Pero no me atrapará,no antes de que haga algo para cambiar ese horrible futuro-.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-parque nº10-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-solo unos minutos más,por favor-suplicaba una voz varonil.

-ya hemos esperado demasiado y nada ocurre ¿Para qué quieres quedarte acá?-por el tono,se notaba que estaba hastiado.

-es solo que...-.

-cinco minutos más y nos vamos-sentenció una tercera voz.

-hai-contestaron las otras dos._"Vamos Odango,yo sé que vendrás"._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-de vuelta con las chicas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-estoy segura que se fue por esta dirección-afirmó Usagi.

-pues yo no veo nada-dijo Minako.

_"Esta es la dirección correcta,puedo sentir su cálida energía"_pensó la Dama del Tiempo_,"será mejor que me adelante,no creo que ellas puedan sentirla...hime-sama por favor,recapacite y vuelva conmigo"._

-siento una cálida energía viniendo de ese lugar-señaló la princesa,frustrando los planes de la mujer mayor-pero cerca de ella hay otras tres presencias,son...-abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esas energías.-Masaka!-aceleró el paso,eso no podía ser verdad._"Seiya..."_

Todas las chicas la siguieron,totalmente sorprendidas por el actuar de la chica de odangos,pero cuando sintieron esas otras tres energías cerca de su objetivo la comprendieron,ellos eran...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-en una calle,cerca del parque nº10-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sintió como seis energías bastante conocidas venían detrás de ella,volteó y miró hacia atrás;ahí las vio,todas corrían detrás de su persona,incluyéndola a ella,a esa persona de la que que escapaba. Forzó a sus piernas a correr más fuerte,pero no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía y chocó con un fuerte pecho masculino;sin embargo,antes de que tocara el suelo,unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura,impidiendo su caída. Su mirada se concentró en quien la salvó de golpearse y lo único que fue capaz de ver,fueron un par de ojos color zafiro,que la miraban con asombro marcado.

- ¡Seiya!-se escuchó a lo lejos una voz incrédula.

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo,repito:sé que es algo corto,pero cuando tenga tiempo los haré mas largos._

_Cualquier cosa,ya saben:dejen sus reviews que yo los responderé ^^ me ayudarían mucho sus comentarios._

_Ja ne,minna-san!_


	5. Extraños Reencuentros ¿Quién es ella?

_konnichiwa minna-san!_

_¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien;yo si lo he estado XD ya viví las fiestas patrias y comí como un verdadero cerdo...me parezco a Usagi-chan en lo glotona!_

_Aunque no lo crean (yo tampoco lo creo),ya tengo hasta el capitulo 5 escrito y voy en el 6...la historia cada vez me gusta más,sin embargo todavía me cuesta,ya saben...soy nueva en esto XD_

_En cuanto a los reviews:_

**_*selene kou chiba:_ _ya actualicé! XD no lo hice antes porque creo que a mi profesora de historia le gusta dar mucha tarea...en fin;en cuanto a "quién es esa mujer",pues,en este capitulo sabrás "algo" de ella,pero su historia total,se conocerá...luego XD...agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de comentar ^^ muchas gracias._**

_Antes de que comiencen con la lectura,les dejo el significado de algunas palabras que usé en japonés...me encanta ese idioma._

_*odango= dejemoslo como bombón.(XD)_

_*hime-sama= princesa._

_*yokatta= Me alegro._

_*onegai= por favor._

_*sonna= ¡No puede ser!._

_*Dare= Quién._

_*gomen nasai= Perdón._

_*demo= pero._

_*okaa-san= mamá._

_*etto= Esto._

_*Ja mata= hasta luego._

_*oe oe= oye,oye._

_*Utsukushii= preciosa._

_*Shimatta= maldición._

_*Arigato Gozaimasu= Forma educada de dar las gracias._

_*Douzo yoroshiku= Encantado de conocerle._

_*baka= idiota,tonto._

_*hai= si._

_*Warimashita= entendido._

_*naru hodo= Ya veo._

_*urusai= cállate._

_*sono= Pues._

_*Hoshi= estrella...su significado más profundo lo escribiré más adelante._

_Para terminar,como saben los personajes son de Naoko-sensei y la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro...así que,disfruten!_

**Capitulo 4:Extraños Re-Encuentros ¿Quién es ella?**

-odango-susurró,cuando el cuerpo impactó contra su cuerpo. Por inercia agarró la cintura de aquella persona;algo se removió en su interior cuando los odangos chocaron con su nariz,provocándole un suave cosquilleo. Posó su mirada zafiro en la mujer que salvó de una fea caída y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes,idénticos a los que amaba con toda su alma,pero a la vez totalmente diferentes;estos estaban confundidos,sorprendidos,pero sobretodo,mostraban un dolor tan inmenso como el mismo universo.

- ¡Seiya!-se escuchó a lo lejos una voz incrédula. Esa voz,esa si era la voz de su odango;volteó en la dirección de aquel hermoso sonido y se encontró con la dueña de su corazón.

-odango-le gritó contento en respuesta.

Se sintió feliz cuando oyó como aquel apodo salia nuevamente de sus labios,oír su voz varonil le trajo nostalgia de un tiempo que ya veía muy lejano. Atrás de ella llegaron el resto de sus amigas,quienes se encontraron con aquella extraña escena.

- ¡Yaten-kun! ¡Taiki-san! -y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tras Seiya,también estaban los otros dos chicos,hermanos del joven cantante. Observó como los rostros de Minako y Ami se iluminaban por esas presencias;una extraña atmósfera de nostalgia y repentina felicidad cubrió el parque,pero se vio bruscamente interrumpida por la voz alterada de Setsuna.

- ¡hime-sama! yokatta,pensé que nunca la encontraría-en ese momento,tanto las Sailors Scouts como las estrellas fugaces posaron su mirada en la persona que Seiya aun sostenía entre sus brazos;esta al darse cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella,por inercia se apegó más a aquel cuerpo que desprendía una gran calidez que,extrañamente,la hacia sentirse tranquila._ "Igual que ella"_,pensó la joven extraña.

Al ver este acto,un inexplicable malestar se instaló en Usagi,pero antes de que lo exteriorizara,otra voz furiosa que buscaba separarlos se dejó oír.

- ¡suéltala de inmediato estrella extranjera!-rugió la Dama del Tiempo-no tienes derecho a siquiera mirarla con tus inferiores ojos-su rostro siempre calmo estaba totalmente cubierto por el enojo- hime-sama,onegai venga conmigo-pero se endulzó en el momento en que se dirigió a la joven que se había escondido entre los brazos de Seiya.

- ¡¿hime-sama?!-preguntaron a coro todos los presentes.

Dándose cuenta de su garrafal error,se cubrió la boca,pero ya era tarde,todos la habían escuchado. Seiya extendió ligeramente sus brazos,permitiéndole el espacio a la extraña para moverse y mostrarse ante todos. Entendiendo el acto,lentamente se separó de aquel que le estaba brindando calor,respiró hondo...

-no es necesario que lo haga hime-sama,podemos volver en este preciso momento a su hogar...-.

Y se dio la vuelta.

-sonna...-susurró Usagi.

-¿Que demo...?-se escuchó la voz de Yaten.

-Dos...¿hay dos odangos?-los zafiros de Seiya no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Y no era para menos. Todos los presentes estaban en la misma condición que él. Ahí,frente a sus ojos,se encontraba una chica muy parecida a Usagi. Era como una versión adolescente de la actual Princesa Lunar;no superaría los dieciséis años,portaba el mismo vestido que ella llevara antaño en el extinto Milenio de Plata pero de un color plateado en vez de blanco,sus ojos eran del mismo tono celeste y su cabello estaba peinado en los mismos odangos que Usagi usara (aunque con un flequillo distinto)pero estos eran un poco más ondulados y de color negro,además,lo más impactante era que en su frente tenia...el emblema Real de la Luna.

- hime-sama-rezongó Setsuna.

-¿Dare...Quién eres tú?-preguntó la chica de odangos rubios.

Sus miradas se conectaron,celeste con celeste se enfrentaron y un aire cargado de tensión cayó sobre el parque nº10. Todos lo notaron,pero aguardaron,incómodos,a una respuesta. Incluso las tres estrellas fugaces no podían moverse,la curiosidad los corroía,deseaban enterarse de aquel extraño suceso;parecía que haberse quedado en ese lugar cinco minutos más no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-eso a ti no te importa-un siseó de campanillas salió de sus labios. Tenía una voz muy hermosa,como un repiquetear de campanitas,pero había salido cargada de veneno hacia Usagi.

-¡Oye tú!-le gritó la Senshi del Amor y la Belleza- ¡que persona tan más insolente eres! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Usagi-chan?!-.

-¿Usagi-chan?-preguntó extrañada la chica."_Es cierto_,pensó,_aquí la llaman así_".-¿Y que importa cómo me dirijo a ella? ese es asunto mio y tú no tienes por que entrometerte Sailor Venus.

Los rostros de todos estaban,nuevamente, sorprendidos. Esa joven sabia de sus identidades. Automáticamente las chicas voltearon a ver a Setsuna,quien tenia su vista clavada en el piso,sin mostrar intenciones de levantar el rostro;claramente no quería dar respuestas a las mudas preguntas;solo dijo algo que solo aumentó la curiosidad de todos-ella es...ella es alguien muy importante-.

-esa respuesta no nos sirve de mucho Setsuna-san -replicó con ironía la chica de cabello negro.

-eso es todo lo que les puedo decir-explicó la morena.

- Setsuna-san...-intentó la chica rubia de odangos.

-gomen nasai,mi amada Princesa,pero es cierto,no puedo decir nada sobre ella-se disculpó.

-alguien sería tan amable de explicarnos lo que sucede-pidió el chico de cabellera negra.

Los presentes se enfocaron en él,incluyendo la joven extraña,que lo miraba con genuina curiosidad. Sin embargo,él solo podía enfocarse en la Princesa Lunar,quien había posado sus ojos en su persona,transportándolo a un mundo de ensueño.

-si no es mucha molestia,nos encantaría que nos ilustrarán en lo que acontece en este minuto y lo que ha ocurrido en estos cuatros años terrestres de nuestra ausencia-agregó el alto castaño.

- Taiki-san -dijo la peliazul.

-¡bah! que formal eres hasta para chismear-que fastidio era a veces la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-veo que sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre Yaten-kun -la rubia de moño rojo le habló con burla en su voz,pero con alegría en su mirada.

-y tú siempre tan chillona como siempre Aino-le respondió el peliplateado.

-¡hey chicos,no peleen!-no iban a ponerse a discutir ahí,pensó la castaña.

- ¡nadie esta peleando! -le contestaron al unísono.

A todos les salió una gota en sus cabezas al ver a ese par;recién se veían y ya discutían. Las únicas que no prestaron atención habían sido Setsuna y la extraña,la primera porque no perdía el tiempo en analizar como podría llevarse a la chica de vuelta a su hogar y la segunda porque se había distraído en cuanto Sailor Venus pronunció el nombre del chico de cabello plateado y no le despegaba la vista."_Con que él es Yaten-san_".

Las risas se detuvieron y volvió a quedarse el ambiente tenso con la presencia de la joven desconocida.

-si eres importante y no puedes decirnos tu nombre...¿Al menos puedes decirnos por qué estás aquí?-intentó nuevamente Usagi.

-ya te dije,eso no te incumbe-le repitió con su voz de campanillas.

Esta vez iba a ser Seiya quien la reprendiera por su forma descortés de contestarle a su Odango,pero calló cuando unas gotas le cayeron en la cara. Todos subieron sus cabezas y vieron que comenzaba a llover;tal parecía que tendrían que dejar ese tan importante reencuentro para después.

-que inoportuno es el clima-susurró para sí misma la Princesa. Ahora ya no caían gotas,sino que había comenzado a caer una ligera lluvia que comenzaba a mojarlos.

-será mejor dejar esta plática para después o pescaremos un resfriado-dijo la castaña.

Todos la miraron con el desencanto escritos en sus miradas,pero asintieron en acuerdo con lo dicho.

-será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas-agregó la chica de cabello azul que no despegaba la vista del castaño alto.

-tienes razón Mizuno-san,como siempre-sonrió el chico.

Un sonrojo invadió su rostro y sus amigas sonrieron en comprensión.

-Odango...-empezó el pelinegro.

-Seiya...-iba a contestar,pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Setsuna,más controlada que antes,pero dulce y firme dirigida a la extraña.

-hime-sama,venga conmigo por favor-extendió su mano esperando que la otra hiciera lo mismo,mas al no tener ningún movimiento en respuesta,volvió a intentar con palabras-está lloviendo y se puede resfriar,será mejor que me acompañe-insistió.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me regreses a ese lugar? Olvídalo,prefiero contraer pulmonía y morir bajo la lluvia que irme contigo y verla a **"ella"**-respondió tajante la chica parecida a Usagi.

-demo,hime-sama...-.

- ¡he dicho que no lo haré!,¿Es qué acaso me obligarás por la fuerza Plut?-cuestionó con dureza-eso si,recuerda que perderás,yo soy mucho más poderosa que tú-levantó la barbilla en un gesto totalmente orgulloso.

- hai,lo sé hime-sama -la guerrera del planeta Plutón bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Los presentes estaban anonadados con la forma de ser de la mujer en favor de esa chica,con la única persona que se comportaba así era con Usagi,por ser su Princesa,eso quería decir que...tal vez...

-demo,hime-sama,si no quiere quedarse conmigo,puedo llevarla con Haruka y Michiru,allá también está Hotaru,si gusta,usted podría verla-ofreció.

La duda se observó por primera vez cruzar su rostro fino,pero fue desterrada de inmediato y su enojo aumentó-No-respondió cortante-no quiero-comenzó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza-he vivido demasiado tiempo con ellas,me niego,no deseo volver a ser un resplandor sin hogar,además-fijó su vista en la Dama del Tiempo-si me quedo allá tu me llevarás de vuelta a mitad de la noche,no creas que no lo pensé.

La morena bajó avergonzada la vista al saber descubierta su verdadera intención,iba a probar otra cosa cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-si quieres puedes quedarte en mi templo,es grande y tiene habitaciones libres,no me molestaría en absoluto-ofreció la guerrera de Marte.

-si no quieres,puedes quedarte en mi casa,con Motoki-kun te haremos un espacio y dormirás calentita-habló la Sailor del Trueno.

-o puedes ir a mi casa,okaa-san no estará esta noche y no habrá ningún problema-la chica peliazul también quiso ayudar.

-no me agrada la manera tan fea que tienes para dirigirte a Usagi-chan,pero si gustas,puedes venir a mi hogar-cruzada de brazos,le ofreció Minako.

-también puedes venir conmigo-Usagi le dio una cálida sonrisa-estoy segura que a okaa-san no le molestará en lo absoluto,podrás tomar chocolate caliente y cambiarte esas ropas-señaló su vestido que comenzaba a empaparse.

Algo se removió en su interior ante los gestos de amabilidad de las Sailors,pero recordó la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar,la razón por la que había huido y su rostro de fina porcelana se endureció-No-hizo una pequeña reverencia más por cortesía que por otra cosa y añadió-no quiero ir a ninguna de sus casas,agradezco su ofrecimiento pero repito,prefiero morir de pulmonía que pisar el hogar de una Sailor Scout,además-miró a Setsuna-si acepto,será fácil para Plut ir a sus hogares y llevarme,sé que serás capaz de hacerlo,después de todo,estas bajo las ordenes de **"ella"**-.

La mirada de la Dama del Tiempo se entristeció ante lo dicho,le dolía que esa joven la tratara así,pero en lo recóndito de su ser,entendía el actuar que estaba teniendo. Sin embargo,el resto de las chicas estaban en shock por cada palabra que salia de la boca de la chica,con lo que decía solo aumentaba su curiosidad por ella,no deseaban dejar que se fuera y no respondiera a sus dudas,en especial,el por qué conocía sus identidades de guerreras. Era precisamente esa emoción,la que estaba retratada en cada uno de los rostros de las Sailor,y al notar que su Odango no era la excepción,a Seiya se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué tal si te quedas con nosotros?-todos los presentes giraron a verlo con la sorpresa escrita en sus caras,incluyendo a sus hermanos-aunque digas que prefieres pescar una pulmonía no creo que de verdad desees estar enferma,así que por qué no vienes con nosotros y te quedas en nuestro departamento-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees que haces Seiya?-preguntó molesto Yaten.

-Piensa-le habló al oído-nadie desea perder a esta chica del mapa,es importante para las chicas,¿No quieres ayudarlas?,además-una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro-estoy seguro que Minako te lo agradecerá-.

Un adorable sonrojo invadió el rostro del peliplateado-como quieras-se dio la vuelta molesto.

-y bueno ¿Qué opinas?-se dirigió a la chica.

-etto...yo...-no sabía que decir,esa propuesta la tomó por sorpresa,iba a negarse cuando alguien respondió por ella.

-eso jamás-la voz de Setsuna se alzó-no dejaré que mi hime-sama se quede con un trío de estrellas extranjeras, ¡no lo permitiré!-caminó un paso hacia adelante,dispuesta a llevársela a la fuerza.

Sin embargo,algo de lo que dijo llamó la atención de la aludida e inmediatamente se giró a preguntar-ustedes tres-señaló a los chicos-¿Viven juntos?-.

-Así es-contestó el más alto-nosotros somos hermanos y,por lo tanto,vivimos juntos. Ella lo observó,luego miró a Yaten,después a Ami y finalmente a Minako;una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y una idea se maquinó en su cabeza- ¡acepto!-dijo efusivamente-acepto su ofrecimiento,me encantaría quedarme en su hogar-.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron con sorpresa las chicas.

- hime-sama,usted no puede estar hablando en serio-alegó Setsuna.

-habló bastante en serio Plut-una dura mirada celeste fue vista por todos-parece que ellos no son de tu agrado,por lo tanto,no podrás entrar a medianoche y raptarme,estaré segura-una sonrisa triunfal se asomó,_"además tengo una fantástica idea"_,pensó.

-demo...-intentó de nuevo.

-nada,ya tomé una decisión-habló firmemente.

-bien,ya está decidido-exclamó felizmente Seiya.

Las chicas no estaban muy convencidas,en especial la guardiana de Mercurio y la de Venus,incluso la Princesa de la Luna se sintió ligeramente incomoda,pero necesitaban que esa chica se quedara en un lugar donde pudieran encontrarla y que les resolviera todas sus dudas,aunque el lugar donde se hospedara no fuera del todo de su agrado.

-será mejor que nos vallamos o los que pescaremos pulmonía seremos nosotros-dijo Makoto.

-tienes razón Mako-chan-habló Rei-vamos chicas,mañana podremos hablar con más asintieron de acuerdo.

-en ese caso,Ja mata Odango-se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente-te extrañe mucho-le susurró-que pasen buena noche chicas-se despidió Seiya.

-que descansen-dijo el castaño,con su vista enfocada en la peliazul.

- ¡bah!-se dio la vuelta el peliplateado,no sin antes mirar de soslayo a la rubia de moño,levantó su mano en señal despedida-sayonara.

-oe oe,Utsukushii-le habló a la extraña-es hora de irnos,ya estamos todos mojados-la apuró tomándola de la muñeca,forzándola a caminar con él.

-¿Utsukushii?-preguntó incrédula-¡eres un insolente! ¡descarado!-iba a seguir insultándolo por tener la osadía de llamarla así,pero se vio interrumpida cuando él la hizo correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

-nos vemos mañana chicas-gritó el chico arrastrando a la joven.

Y así como los encontraron,así desaparecieron,pero ahora las chicas sabían que habían vuelto y que debían ir a visitarlos. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de todas,por la alegría del extraño re-encuentro,bueno casi todas,había una que no estaba para nada contenta;de seguro se metería en un gran lío si no conseguía llevarla luego a su verdadero hogar. _"Shimatta hime-sama,¿Por qué me hace esto a mi?"_.

_"Al fin Yaten-kun regresó" _pensaba la Sailor del Amor.

_"Taiki-san esta de vuelta" _los ojos de la Sailor del Conocimiento rebosaban felicidad.

_"Seiya" _suspiró la Princesa Lunar.

Esa noche sintieron que las estrellas brillaban solo para ellas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En un departamento,no muy lejos de allí-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-bueno,ya llegamos-el castaño abrió la puerta de la entrada y tres personas entraron,cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la joven-supongo que bienvenida.

-¡oh!-hizo una pequeña reverencia-Arigato Gozaimasu por dejarme quedar aquí eh...-.

-Kou Taiki-le sonrió-yo soy Kou Taiki,Douzo yoroshiku.

-y yo-le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica-soy el grandioso Kou Seiya,Utsukushii-arrugó el ceño e iba a reclamarle por la confianza con la que la trataba cuando se vio interrumpida por la voz de Seiya-y ese gruñón enano que se fue a su habitación es Kou Yaten.

- ¡te escuché!-le gritó el otro desde su pieza.

- ¡Pues esa era la idea,baka!-le contestó de vuelta.

- ¿A quién le dices baka,baka?-el peliplateado salió enojado de su cuarto y se plantó en frente de Seiya,quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano. Taiki solo negó ante la pequeña escena que habían protagonizado sus hermanos,mientras que la joven sonrió inconscientemente ante el aire familiar que envolvía a esos tres_."Un aire familiar"_,pensó amargamente,_"¿Cómo sabré eso si nunca lo he vivido?"_.Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda,interrumpiendo la linea de sus pensamientos.

El castaño lo notó y le dijo-deberías ir a cambiarte esas ropas mojadas,te resfriarás y además,el vestido se está volviendo traslúcido en tu piel-señaló.Ella bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que,efectivamente,su vestido se le estaba pegando como una segunda capa de piel;se sonrojó hasta la orejas por la pena y luego de lanzar un pequeño gritito agudo,logrando sacar de paso el brazo de Seiya de sus hombros,se tapó con sus brazos la zona de su pecho,intentando ocultar algo de su cuerpo de los tres hombres frente a ella.

-que escandalosa-bufó Yaten-ni que fuéramos a ver algo impresionante.

Viendo que de los ojos de la chica estaba saliendo fuego,Taiki decidió intervenir antes de que una pelea se formara ordenandole a su hermano menor que llevara a la joven a la habitación de invitados,argumentando que la idea había sido de él.

-hai,hai,hai,Warimashita,yo la llevaré;pero ¿Qué harás tú y el gruñón de Yaten?-preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-yo-habló un poco molesto por la actitud infantil del muchacho-iré a buscar una de mis camisas para prestarle a la joven,ya que una de Yaten le quedaría justa,tu entiendes-una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios-son del mismo porte-el mencionado solo frunció el ceño molesto por la broma,mientras que ella no pudo evitar mirarlo y comparar alturas,descubriendo que,efectivamente,era verdad-en cambio,yo soy mucho más alto,por lo que una de mis camisas le quedará como vestido,mientras que tú-señaló al peliplateado-llama y pide comida a cualquier lugar,está noche tu escoges.

Los chicos asintieron y Seiya llevó a la chica a la habitación de invitados.

-ponte cómoda Utsukushii,ya Taiki te traerá algo para cambiarte-.

-oe...-iba a reclamarle por el apodo pero el otro cerró la puerta antes de que le dijera algo,por lo que se vio obligada a callar. Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba y de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo:el decorado era tan impersonal como el resto del que lo habían comprado amueblado y no pasaban tiempo en él,se notaba en el hecho de que el lugar no tenía el toque personal de ellos;tampoco era como que los conociera,pero uno se daba cuenta de ello. Optó por empezar a sacarse su vestido,en el fondo,no quería enfermarse;no le gustaba la medicina,sabía feo.

Afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba,estaban dos de los tres chicos discutiendo de la chica en cuestión.

-aun no entiendo por qué debe quedarse aquí-alegaba molesto.

-entiéndelo Yaten,está lloviendo,no tiene donde quedarse y date cuenta,sabe muchas cosas que las chicas querían saber-le explicó exasperado el pelinegro.

-naru hodo,lo único que quieres es quedar bien con tu Odango,admítelo Seiya-refutó.

-bueno-se sonrojó-esa es una parte,pero lo que te dije no era mentira.

-si claro-exclamó sarcástico-has traído a una completa extraña al departamento,podría ser un enemigo...¡Nisiquiera sabemos su nombre!-terminó gritando,pero el pelinegro saltó intentando callarlo.

-urusai Yaten,te oirá-el otro iba a reclamarle que no le importaba que lo escuchará cuando oyeron un pequeño grito de mujer. Corrieron para ver que había pasado y encontraron a su hermano castaño fuera de la habitación de invitados,en el suelo,con una de sus camisas en la mano y el rostro sonrojado cual tomate maduro.

-¿Qué te pasó Taiki?-preguntaron a la vez.

-etto...sono...-el castaño no podía hilar un pensamiento coherente y el sonrojo no abandonaba su rostro.

Lo que pasó fue que él salió de su cuarto con una camisa en la mano para la chica cuando oyó a sus hermanos discutir,no les tomó mayor importancia y tocó la puerta de la habitación de invitados,no pudo escuchar respuesta por las voces de la sala e inocentemente abrió la puerta,encontrándose con una impensable escena:la joven estaba desnuda,de frente a la ventana y de espaldas a la puerta,con una mano alzada dispuesta a desarmarse sus odangos;esta se dio cuenta de su presencia,se sonrojó y un grito salió de sus labios. El joven solo cerró la puerta,pero no podía quitarse de su mente esa imagen,ella se veía etérea,parecía un ángel,pero eso no era lo más importante;había distinguido una mirada cargada de tristeza y dolor,con un par de lágrimas cayendo por su fino rostro.

-ne Taiki-lo llamó Seiya-¿Nos dirás por qué estas así?

Pero antes de que él inventara una excusa por su condición,la puerta de la habitación se abrió,un brazo se asomó mientras el cuerpo se escondía detrás de la puerta,extendió su mano y el castaño entendió la muda petición,le pasó la camisa para que se vistiera;ella la tomó,pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara,un susurro se escuchó.

-Hoshi,mi nombre es Hoshi-.

_Espero les haya gustado;si se dieron cuenta,este ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito y por lo que veo,me tardaré en escribir otro igual XD_

_Ya saben,si mi historia ha sido buena y les gustó,no duden en dejarme sus reviews y si no ha sido así,de igual manera déjenme sus comentarios para mejorar ^^ _


	6. Un Desayuno Con Pocas Respuestas

_konnichiwa minna-san!_

_¿Cómo han estado?espero que este bien,ya sea en el colegio,trabajo,familia,etc... se que me he tardado en subir el capitulo XD pero ya había tomado la convicción de subir un capitulo cada dos semanas,el problema es...que me castigaron XD_

_el día viernes estaba subiendo el capitulo,afinando los últimos detalles y de pronto...apareció mi mamá diciendo que soy una floja y bla,bla,bla...no les voy a hablar de mis problemas familiares(que son muchos) porque creo no se merecen que les de la lata,así que en fin...estoy castigada sin mi amado teléfono y sin mi adorada computadora,pero...el capitulo ya lo había guardado y con el internet del colegio me puedo valer para subirlo...WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡YO SIEMPRE GANO! (ok no )_

_bueno dejando un poco de lado el tema de mi castigo, ¡agradezco mucho a quienes me dejaron reviews! me alegro de que haya alguien por ahí que se interese en lo que mi alocada cabeza escribe..._

**_mayilu:_****_el hecho de que ella tenga tanta rabia con Plut es...más adelante te lo diré XD. Es que su rabia y su aversión hacia Usagi es algo fundamental en la trama de la historia,y eso aún no debe ser revelado...en cuanto a Mamo-chan ya saldrá pronto,él es alguien muuuuuy importante en mi historia._**

**_selene kou chiba: _****_me alegro de que te guste mi historia! aunque no lo creas,me encanta responder a tus respecto a tu recomendación,lo pensé y lo pensé,e intente escribir la historia con el significado de las palabras al lado,pero como lectora...no me gustó mucho,pero intentaré poner menos palabras en japonés o por ultimo,solo colocar las más conocidas._**

_Eso sería con respecto a los comentarios,el vocabulario para este capitulo es el siguiente:_

_*okaa-san:mamá._

_*nani: que._

_*imouto: hermana menor._

_*usotsuki: mentirosa._

_*Ohayo gozaimasu: buenos días._

_*Utsukushii: preciosa._

_*Shinpai suruna: no te preocupes._

_*etto: esto._

_*Arigato: gracias._

_*Urusai: cállate._

_* Odango: lo dejamos como bombón_

_*hoshi: estrella...su significado más profundo se verá más adelante._

_creo que con eso estamos,en relación al capitulo,este es mucho más corto en comparación con el anterior,pero no me dio para más XD_

_espero lo disfruten,yo lo he hecho y mi amiga (que está aquí al lado) también XD...les manda saludos y no saben que... ¡es japonesa! en serio,si quieren me piden una foto y yo se las mando,sus ojos son japoneses,no chinos,no coreanos.. ¡japoneses!_

_jajajajajaja,creo que así estamos bien,los personajes son de Naoko-sensei y la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro._

**Capitulo 5:Un desayuno con pocas respuestas.**

-ne okaa-san ¿Tú me quieres mucho?-.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa cariño?-.

-es que a veces creo que quieres más a mi Imouto que a mi-unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el infantil rostro.

-no digas eso,yo las amo a las dos por igual,ustedes dos son mis más grandes tesoros-exclamó con ternura una hermosa mujer.

"Usotsuki"dijo entre sueños"Usotsuki,Usotsuki,Usotsuki"negaba frenéticamente mientras lloraba.

Se despertó sobresaltada por el sueño que había tenido,se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando._"Hasta cuando"_,se decía a si misma,_"Hasta cuando lloraré por esos recuerdos"_.Golpeó fuertemente el colchón donde se encontraba_"Usotsuki,no nos amabas a las dos por igual,yo jamás formé parte de tu corazón"_,concluyó con dolor.

Observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación desconocida y por un segundo se asustó,pero luego recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su huida de Plut,su encuentro con las Sailors Scouts,las palabras intercambiadas,las escenas que presenció y ,finalmente,recordó su decisión de quedarse en el hogar de esos chicos;si bien no era su costumbre aceptar invitaciones de hombres,lo había hecho para llevarle la contraria a Plut,quien los llamó _"trío de estrellas extranjeras"_con un desprecio notorio,cosa que además,solo logró confirmar que ellos eran quienes creía que eran._"Tal vez con esto logré cambiar algo de ese horrible futuro"_pensó con una triste sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama,una gran cascada de cabello negro cayó por su espalda hasta tocar sus tobillos,observó que llevaba puesta la camisa de aquel chico alto y la escena de la noche anterior se coló en sus pensamientos. Un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro de porcelana al saberse vista desnuda por él,pero luego rememoró lo que uno de los otros chicos había dicho _"Has traído a una completa extraña al departamento,podría ser un enemigo...¡Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre!"_,y eso era completamente cierto. Ellos le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar sin pedirle siquiera su nombre,sin importar las razones tras esa acción,lo habían hecho,así que como mínimo,quiso decirles su nombre._"Hoshi"_,pensó_"creo que jamás entendí el por qué de mi nombre...bueno eso creo,aunque..."._

Decidida a no pensar más en aquello que le provocaba dolor de cabeza,abrió la puerta del cuarto y se asomó un poco,no vio a nadie pero escuchó movimiento en lo que creyó,sería la cocina. Indecisa en si debía ir o no,optó por caminar hacia ese lugar,cuando un suave aroma a huevos con tocino le llegó a su nariz y como una acción mecánica,apuró el paso para llegar al lugar donde tan exquisito aroma clamaba por ella. Sin embargo,al llegar a la puerta de la cocina se paró en seco. Allí dentro se encontraban los tres chicos dueños del departamento,quienes en cuanto sintieron su presencia,posaron sus miradas en ella; Yaten estaba sentado leyendo el periódico,Taiki estaba cocinando mientras que Seiya revoloteaba al lado de su hermano intentado sacar la comida que este preparaba. Fue este ultimo quien se dispuso a romper el repentino ambiente tenso que se formara en la cocina.

-eh,¡Ohayo gozaimasu! Utsukushii-exclamó con alegría pero con la confusión en su mirada-¿Cómo dormiste?-.

-¿uh?-lo miró-bien,cre-creo que dormí bien-le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con ironía el peliplateado sin despegar la vista de lo que leía-porque tienes cara de no haber dormido mucho.

-Yaten-le llamó el castaño-¿Podrías,por una vez en tu vida,ser amable con alguien?-.

- ¡bah!-siguió leyendo con indiferencia.

La cocina quedó en un silencio incómodo. Nadie sabía que decir,pero Seiya no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica y cuando esta le iba reclamar que era descortés quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas,Taiki le dijo que se sentara a desayunar.

-Espero te guste-le entregó el plato cuando ella se hubo sentado-tal vez no sean de tu agrado los huevos con tocino,pero es lo único que había en la alacena-miró con reproche a su hermano menor.

-hey no me veas así-se defendió el otro-no sabía que yo debía abastecer la alacena,después de todo-se encogió de hombros-siempre comemos fuera o pedimos comida por teléfono.

Antes de que el castaño replicara,la chica intervino-Shinpai suruna,me encantan los huevos con tocino,en especial el tocino-dijo a la vez que tomaba un pedazo con el tenedor-uhm...¡que rico!-exclamó con una reluciente sonrisa. Comenzó a comer bastante rápido,una acción que les recordó bastante a Usagi,provocando que los tres la miraran con mayor interés.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes?-le preguntó de improviso Yaten.

Ella se detuvo en seco ante la inesperada pregunta. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y lo miró fijamente,luego desvió su vista hacia su plato en el que ya no quedaban rastros de comida y para empeorar la situación,su estómago rugió en espera de más;ella solo se sonrojó por lo traicionero de su cuerpo y sin despegar la vista de su plato respondió nerviosa-etto...no como desde...si calculo bien...creo que...cinco días-soltó un suspiro.

El efecto fue inmediato. Yaten abrió los ojos como plato,casi saliendose de sus órbitas,Taiki escupió el café que estaba tomando y Seiya se atoró con su desayuno.-¡¿Cinco días?!-exclamaron al unísono.

-bueno si-se hundió más en su silla.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste estar cinco días sin comer?!-le cuestionó el pelinegro.

Taiki,que ya había recuperado la compostura,hizo otra pregunta más importante-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí?-.

Pero no hubo respuesta,solo un desviamiento de mirada y entendieron que no contestaría la pregunta. Seiya se levantó de improviso de la mesa,tomó el plato de la joven y le sirvió más-Taiki siempre cocina de más porque yo suelo repetirme,pero come tú-le devolvió el plato.

Ella levantó la mirada y fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Era un chico alto,no tanto como el otro,pero si bastante;tenia el cabello de color negro igual que el suyo propio,amarrado en una coleta,sus ojos eran de un hermoso color zafiro,en síntesis,un chico muy,muy guapo_."Pero no más que él"_,pensó recordando a un hombre.-Arigato-le dedicó una sonrisa.

El desayuno transcurría en un completo silencio; la chica solo se ocupaba de comer despacio y sin quitar la vista de su plato,sin embargo,los tres chicos no dejaban de mirarla de soslayo recordando a la chica de la noche anterior y la que ahora estaba sentada en su mesa;habían unas cuantas cosas que diferían mucho unas de otras. Debieron quedarse bastante tiempo mirándola fijamente,porque ella se dio cuenta y comenzó a removerse incómoda en su lugar;harta de la situación,dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Nani?tengo algo pegado en la cara qué no me dejan de mirar,¿Saben? no es de caballeros quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas,menos si esta es una señorita-les dijo con el ceño fruncido. Fue en ese momento que ellos se dieron cuenta de que la estaban mirando. Para salir del paso,el único que contesto fue Yaten con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-dices que no es de caballeros quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas,pero entonces,no creo que sea de damas levantarse a desayunar llevando una camisa que la cubre a duras penas y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados-apuntó a la camisa de la chica que,efectivamente,tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos,mostrando el inicio de sus senos.

Un sonrojo la invadió-pero si no mal recuerdo,la noche anterior cuando mi vestido estaba traslucido dijiste_"ni que fuéramos a ver algo impresionante"_-lo imitó con burla en su voz de campanillas-¿Es qué acaso en una noche cambiaste de opinión?-preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Ahora el que se sonrojó fue el peliplateado,mientras que Taiki y Seiya se reían.

-touché-dijo el castaño.

-te dejo callado querido hermano-logró decir entre carcajadas el menor.

- ¡Urusai!-les gritó con el rostro rojo,pero de coraje.

Pasadas las risas de los chicos a costa de Yaten,risas a las que se unió en menor medida la chica,el ambiente volvió a quedar sumido en la pregunta que ella les había hecho antes de que la estúpida respuesta de su hermano arruinara todo,Taiki carraspeó.

-lo que sucede-empezó-es que estas distinta de anoche.

Se encogió de hombros-supongo,no sé a que te refieres-.

-tu cabello-señaló,ya más clamado el peliplateado-anoche lo traías en ese peinado tan raro que tiene Tsukino y hoy lo llevas en un peinado más parecido al de Aino-Y efectivamente era así.Su cabello ya no estaba tomado en odangos,sino que ahora lo llevaba suelto y unos cuantos mechones amarrados con una cinta,notándose de esa forma,lo largo y muy ondulado que era.

-además-añadió Seiya-estoy seguro que en tu frente llevabas una marca en forma de medialuna,parecida a la que tiene Odango en su forma de princesa y hoy no tienes nada.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la frente,palpando aquella marca que no estaba,se aseguró,al mirarse al espejo,de que **NO estaba**.-etto...bueno,mi cabello-intentó resolver una de las dudas-me gusta llevarlo así,suelto y solo amarrarlo con está cinta-señaló una cinta que sostenía unos mechones de su negro cabello,de color plateada y llena de lunas y estrellas-el peinado de anoche fue solo...una estupidez-dijo lo ultimo con resentimiento.

Se quedaron mirándola un rato,viendo lo rápido que cambiaba de estado de animo,hace un momento estaba sonriendo por la situación en que había puesto a Yaten y ahora su mirada estaba cargada de resentimiento y dolor,pero la pregunta importante era ¿hacía qué o quién?.

-¿Y...- Taiki intentó reanudar la conversación- la otra pregunta?

Pero antes siquiera de que ella intentara evadir la pregunta,sonó el timbre del departamento,dándole así la oportunidad perfecta de escapar sin decir nada.

-eh Utsukushii-intentó detenerla,pero ya era tarde,se acababa de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Soltó un profundo suspiró,habían estado tan cerca de saber más de ella._"bueno"_,pensó con algo de animo_,"al menos sabemos su nombre"_y una diminuta sonrisa adornó su rostro_"Hoshi,que extraño nombre,aun así, me gusta"._

-parece que a Hoshi-san siempre la salva la campana-mencionó el castaño.

Seiya lo miró como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza-valla que le tomaste confianza-le dijo.

-¿Me lo dices a mi?al menos yo la llamo por su nombre y no voy por ahí diciéndole "Utsukushii" como si la conociera de toda la vida-le refutó.

-Oigan-intervino el peliplateado-el timbre aun está sonando ¿No van a abrir?-.

Al ver que ninguno pensaba abrir la puerta,se dirigió a ella con fastidio,cuando la abrió sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡¿Ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-.

Ante los gritos de sorpresa de su hermano,los otros dos se dirigieron en su dirección y quedaron estupefactos ante las personas que estaban en su puerta.

-Odango-.

-chicas-.

Efectivamente,eran las Sailors Inners y la Princesa Lunar quienes estaban en su puerta,y junto a ellas,la Sailor del Tiempo. Lo que ocurrió, fue que las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo la noche anterior para juntarse temprano en la mañana y así ir al departamento de los chicos a visitarlos y de paso,saber sobre la chica misteriosa;habrían llegado más temprano de no ser porque Usagi se quedo dormida,pero al llegar,se encontraron a Setsuna afuera del complejo departamental. Luego de saludarse,le propusieron(por no decir que forzaron)a la morena subir todas juntas;esta acepto solamente porque en el fondo,no sabia cual era el departamento de los chicos. Fue así como se plantaron en la puerta,dispuestas a obtener respuestas,ya fuese por la repentina llegada de los jóvenes cantantes o sobre la extraña chica.

_¿Y qué les pareció?_

_¿merezco reviews o tomates?_

_ a mi súper japonesa amiga le gustó (y eso que no es fan de sailor moon y solo ha leído este capitulo) y eso me hace muy feliz!_

_ya saben cualquier cosa,déjenme sus comentarios y yo los responderé..._

_Ja ne,minna-san!_

_se despide_

_Cata-chan.(y mi amiga Fran-chan ^^)_


End file.
